fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
EVOLVERSE
Summary This verse was created by Fate Albane. If it had a theme song it would probably sound something like this. (NOTE: Massive WIP. More info and expanding this page will come with time, at my own pace. 10/01/2019) About the Verse Also called "The AEM Chronicles", the EVOLVERSE is an expanding collection of stories. Some of these stories have events and arcs directly connecting one story to another - meaning a particular short story can be the direct sequel to the previous one. Meanwhile, events taking place in one story may, at times, have long last impacts in their resolution - which become the catalyst for other branching stories happening later on, even if the characters from these stories never happen to meet. Some of the stories are short, more "isolated" (albeit remaining canon to the overarching continuity) and are resolved in a few chapters. These stories can work as extra material for a greater continuity, further explaining certain events that weren't necessarily key to the main story - for example, they can follow what a certain group of supporting characters were up to while the main characters were fighting their own battles. Other times these short stories can introduce new characters and focus on them for a few chapters - these characters can later cross paths with, and join the plot of a story that is more long lasting. Overall, as each story is being translated and slowly becoming more acessible to others (while I also keep practicing drawing), pages will be made and updated accordingly. In that sense, it's indeed an "evolving" verse. However, most stories (save for the ones that work as extra material) are still constructed in a way that allows for them to be comprehended by themselves. Important Note: *Characters will only be given pages once they make an appearance, and feats will only be updated to their profiles as they happen in the written story. Thus pages for this verse will likely take long to be updated, as they depend entirely on my writting *and* drawing pace. Power of this Verse The power of the characters Varies frequently and at times. This variation in power can be of a greater or lesser margin from one story to another, but remains consistent overall throughout the branching stories. However, and as this verse page will only be updated according to the the stories and characters currently available, and only up to the point where my current readers are at, the verse's power can be seen as rather low as of the moment. The displayed abilities of most known main characters are ranging from Superhuman to Urban Levels of destruction save for the current stronger ones whose power is mostly Unknown, albeit some of them can wield a degree of displayed hax like Immortalities, Magic, some degree of Reality Warping, Mind and Soul manipulation. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse 'Supporters:' 'Neutral:' 'Opponents:' Current Stories and their known Characters 'Sightseeing Psions' Ga_Sipsi.png|'Freyr "Gale" Jaswinder' *Catrina Derecho 'Mirage Saga' *Willian Fortner Engelweiss (Weiss) *Maria Ibis Almamiris (Alma) 'G. I.: A Chronicle Eternal' Dem_GI.png|'Demetrius Delvarood' Bri_El.png|'Bridget Ellie Felldawn' Tes_Gi.jpg|'Testament - Archmage of the Frozen Fate' YaYa.png|'Yamato Yakumo' MelHen.png|'Melissa Hendark' Brid_Gi.png|'Marisa Ellie Felldawn' Sep_Gi.png|'Sephiria Lechaos' 'Machina Mitternacht' *Merlin Melvin *Epochyx the Clockwork 'Dreamer's Nightmare' *Never Veola *Blaire Nightmare *Babaloo B. Phantasma *Janardan Amara Ernesh, the Undertaker 'Mesmerizing Night' *Rizelea 'Evergreen' *Evergreen 'Fairyland Lady' *Celelel Lelfas *Mother Cendrillon 'Aria of Arc En Ciel' *Aria 'Primal Paranoia' *Loki 'Nyctophobia' *Pandora the Exsequens 'The Egg of Extinction' *Ovals-E 'Feather-Fossil Fissure' *Azure Regis *Lazarus Liminus Lestwill 'Least Vermillion Flycatcher' Darshak_LVF.png|'Darshak' Pers_LVF.png|'Persephone, Queen of the Underworld' Faith_LVF.png|'Faith' Hope_LVF.png|'Hope' Bel_LVF.png|'Belford "Aphonic" Noise' Chia_LVF.png|'Chiasa' Hag_LVF.png|'Datsue-ba'